Tunnel Vision
by Jonathan Priest
Summary: The battle is over, the war has been won. So how do you thank the two people who have given you everything? By giving them everything in return.


A/N: This story is dedicated to my dear and wonderful friend Goldberry who inspired me to issue and challenge and who challenged me in return. The details are on my Live Journal account if you care to check. Also, you should really read her work as well as she's a bloody brilliant writer. She can be found here. 

Disclaimer: Disclaimed. I don't own these characters and bumming money from me earned on the proceeds from this story will get you a big fat nothing. In laymen's terms, I'm making no money doing this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.Hack: Tunnel Vision

Golden rings of harmonic light appeared suddenly in the pleasant field of Omega-Cautious Hidden Hideaway, depositing the two adventures in an unceremonious heap on the grassy plain. As the red-garbed Twin Blade pulled himself upright; he took a moment to scan the environment before helping his partner to her feet.

"I think we're finally here." The Twin Blade said, looking for any sign of their query.

"Sure, no thanks to you," the taller Heavy Blade responded, rubbing the aching spot on her lower back and joining her partners search. "You know, we probably would have gotten her sooner had you stopped and asked for directions."

This drew an immediately quizzical look from the blue-haired warrior. "How was I supposed to know Aura would set up so many security portals? Besides, we got here didn't we?"

"Typical male," the tattooed swordswoman replied in a low tone that was decidedly loud enough for her partner to hear. "So, any idea why she summoned us? Or why she said she wanted to see just you and me?"

"Maybe she wanted to thank us again for beating Morganna, I haven't a clue."

"Why did you do that?" BlackRose asked, looking once again at her partner, as a shark would eye its food. "I mean, if you don't know you should just said so rather than make a baseless assumption before clarifying you don't know. Typical male." She said once more, shaking her head for emphasis.

"You like saying that don't you?"

"Aha," the Heavy Blade fired back. "Stating the obvious...you're really getting predictable you know?"

"Thinking you know everything. Typical female." The Twin Blade said in mild amusement.

"What the Hell did you just say?!"

"Uh...ahem....I uh...Aura's probably waiting for us." Kite said, desperate for any change of subject. "I think we should go this way." Kite said, pointing toward the distant north and taking a few steps before turning to see his partner still rooted in place, her arms folded across her chest in open challenge.

"Oh no we don't," she said, turning toward the south. "Last time we followed your directions it took us an hour to get here. We're going south."

Kite was about to remind the Heavy Blade that the dungeon maps were only so big for any given area, and as such would wrap around to the opposite direction given time. Regardless, the look she graced him with reminded him of his own survival instincts and told him it was best to just let it go.

Sure enough, the two travelers had reappeared on the northern portion of the map before the dungeon indicator was visible on the display screen. "It's almost odd isn't it?"

"What, that we would have gotten here quicker had we gone north?"

"No, and you say another word about that and I'll feed you to my grunty," the Heavy Blade remarked. "I mean the field. We haven't seen a single portal the whole time."

"Well, I doubt Aura would have picked out a place for us that was dangerous. She'd want us to meet in one piece. Though the looks you keep giving me make me wonder if I'll lose a limb or two."

"Only because you're acting so immature today." The female warrior sighed, running her hand through her hair distractedly and drawing the Twin Blades attention to the cotton candy colored web of digital silk. "I mean, why can't you be more composed?"

"Oh..." Kite stuttered, tearing his eyes away from his sudden and inexplicable fascination with his partner's hair. "If I recall, when we first met and were attacked by that little goblin in the cathedral you screamed like a school girl."

"See, that's what I'm talking about. Chalk up typical male idiocy number three, bringing up the past." Shooting a glance at her partner before continuing. "And for your information, I AM a school girl."

"Yeah well..." Kite began, turning his attention back to the ground and finding fascination in watching his shadow move in reply to his steps. "Why can't we be immature? I mean we saved The World and put ourselves in danger more times than either of us can count. Why can't we just enjoy the game for what it is?"

BlackRose fell silent for a moment, thinking deeply on her partner's words before realizing he had stopped in his tracks. Looking back in curious concern, the Heavy Blade saw his startled and almost uncertain expression before moving her head to follow his gaze. The dungeon they had found was unlike any other they'd seen in the year of experience they had shared while in The World.

"What is this? A rubber ducky?" Kite asked, taking a few steps forward to peer into the yawning abyss that opened before them. The dungeon itself was not so much an actual dungeon as it was a waterway stretching into the large canopy style cavern that gradually lead underground. Floating on the small pond in readiness was what appeared to be a golden colored duck, one wing propped in an upward angle to reveal a cushioned bench where the two were expected to sit. "See, Aura can be immature too."

Another sigh echoed from the female warriors lips. "You really are clueless. Haven't you ever been to a carnival?"

"Well...once I think, but I was like five. Why?"

"Because this isn't a dungeon Kite, this is..." the sudden realization of her own words caused her throat to seize in closure as she gazed fearfully at the sight before them. She tried to swallow the sudden lump that had formed in her throat, but that too proved impossible. Staring wide eyed at the large opening before her, the Heavy Blade slowly turned her head to her partner as the pieces of the mysterious summons from Aura fell into place. "She set us up..."

The sudden words drew Kite's attention from his mild investigation of the blooming flower garden that surrounded the dungeon as he turned to see BlackRose in obvious distress, her face shifting immediately from pasty white to scarlet red in an instant as his eyes met hers. "What was that BlackRose?"

The female warrior swallowed hard, realizing the implications of the scene before them. "Aura must have made this...and I have a feeling I know why," she said, tilting her head downward in uncertainty but holding her eyes on her partner. "This isn't a dungeon Kite." It was the only words she could manage to get out before her own embarrassment overtook her once more.

Unasked questions danced across the Twin Blade's face as he waiting for his partner to continue. When she didn't however, he pressed the issue. "Then what is it?"

"Its...uh, a tunnel." Taking a deep breath before closing her eyes, BlackRose finished. "It's a Tunnel of Love, Kite."

The young man stared at BlackRose with a crooked expression bordering between confusion and bafflement. "Well why would Aura make something like this and summon us here..." His own expression immediately matched the young woman's as he realized he had answered his own question. "Oh..."

"Yeah, I think maybe you were right. Maybe Aura wanted to thank us and this was her way of doing it?"

"Well why couldn't she give us new weapons?" The young man said quickly, his nervousness driving a spike through his center. "I...I mean, she...we...us..." Kite began, trying desperately to form an argument against the possibility, however no sooner had he turned to look at his partner than all objections to the proposal had fled his mind and it took every ounce of strength he possessed to tear his gaze away from her in an effort to gather his scattered thoughts.

BlackRose however, had managed to calm herself enough to face her partner without blushing furiously. Pressing her lips together to form a thin line, she looked at the Bearer of the Bracelet and tried desperately to read his reaction to the situation. It seemed almost surreal to her now that when her mind had finished digesting the situation, she was not wholly opposed to it, and that was more startling than the initial understanding.

"We can always gate out." Kite said, panic apparent in his reactions.

Had the situation been different, BlackRose would have found the irony amusing. After all, the two of them had faced every phase together, and were in constant fear of losing more than just a game. Yet after the bravery they'd shown in battle, they were terrified to enter the simple tunnel before them.

"Is that what you really want?" BlackRose asked unexpectedly, surprised at the hint of hurt present in her own voice.

Biting his lower lip in nervousness at the meaning behind of question posed to him, Kite lowered his eyes, unable to meet his partners gaze. "N...no, not really."

BlackRose felt the explosion of butterflies spin about her stomach as she kicked her foot nervously. "Uh...you know, Aura did summon us here. It's possible that she's waiting for us in there."

Kite shifted his gaze to look at his partner, yet the shyness of his glance was not lost on her. "Yeah, maybe your right. It...it would hurt...to at least find out."

Not as dense at Kite, BlackRose caught the double meaning of his words, and thought it best to address it the same way. "Yeah...let's uh...let's see."

Moving cautiously toward the cushioned bench, Kite allowed BlackRose to climb on first before taking his place beside her. When they were both situated, the propped wing slid down, closing the two of them in. Despite his best efforts, Kite was unable to ignore how little the bench was, as the two of them were comfortably pressed into the small seat.

"Well..." Kite said, turning his face once more to the girl beside him as the duck moved slowly forward. "There's only one way to find out."

-End


End file.
